


Panic pale

by HaleHound



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHound/pseuds/HaleHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your life sucks that much, bad news can hit pretty hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic pale

Stiles looks at his phone’s screen and turns pale.  
‘What?’ Derek snaps.  
Not trusting his voice, he hands the phone to Derek. It reads ‘ _Found Isaac. Looks bad, going to the hospital._ ’

 

Derek can feel his skin going cold. Isaac is his beta. Sure, he’s closer to Scott now, but Isaac is the last one of his first betas. He failed Erica. He kill- failed Boyd as well, he corrects himself. Isaac disappeared to France. Came back a year later and disappeared again. Derek has never found the courage to tell Isaac how sorry he was. Never found a way to explain how much he missed them as well. Never found the opportunity to say how much he was scared about him being in the wild. Like an Omega. He never wanted that for him. For anyone. He wanted to protect them and give them a family.  
He can’t have Isaac dying. He can’t.  
Derek’s lungs seem too small. He can feel the ghost of Boyd on his fingertips before everything goes blurry. A weird kind of blurry. He feels dizzy. More than dizzy. He needs to sit down but he can’t move because if he does, he will crumble. His muscles are tensed and too contracted to let him move. He’s paralyzed. He’s going to lose someone _again_ and he can’t even _move_. He manages to do one thing through the haze.  
‘Stiles’

Derek is vaguely aware of the hands trying to guide him to the floor. He’s sitting now, and the sensation of someone touching him is like a tug towards reality. Stiles is talking. Of course. Only he is talking in a different tone that Derek is used to hear.  
‘Listen to my voice, Derek, you’re going to be okay, I swear. I- Fuck. I know this is useless why do I do this.’ Stiles looks worried and helpless and sorry. Derek can feel that looking at his face is helping him get his breath back so he doesn’t stop.  
‘Okay. Don’t - don’t hit me afterwards, Derek. Deal?’  
Derek responds by frowning interrogatively. Next thing he knows, Stiles’ hands are on his neck and jaw and his lips are on his mouth and Derek stops breathing. Maybe his heart stops as well and skips a few beats. Unexpected kisses can do that to you.

But Stiles pulls away and looks at him. After what seems an hour, he speaks, leaving his hands on Derek’s face and neck.  
‘Better?’  
Derek’s words come scrambled, because his mind is.  
‘You- what- Yeah. Thanks. I-’  
‘I’ve learned that you can stop a panic attack if you hold your breath and you looked like you were having a panic attack so I - I did that. To you. Because then you had to stop breathing. Which was my only goal. I mean, no. My goal was to stop your panic attack.’  
‘Stiles.’  
‘Yes. What? Do you need something? Do you need another kiss? I’m starting to think - ‘  
‘Don’t.’  
Derek pushed his head forward to kiss Stiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene will be in my long-term fic Green Light after I work on it more, but I wanted to write the scene as a ficlet as well, so here you are.


End file.
